Gundam Build Figthers Try: Valiant Leos
by Seiker Hikaru
Summary: Two years after the 12th World Championship, Ginga Hikari is now a grown seventeen year old at Seiho Senior High... and nearly as renowned in city as his cousin Azrael is world wide. What awaits him as he enters his own new frontier in Gunpla Battle, making new rivals and facing old ones? Sequel to GBF: A New Frontier
1. Tokyo's Shooting Star!

GBF Try: Valiant Leos

**Chapter 1: Tokyo's Shooting Star!**

**Tokyo Suburb**

In one of the more modern houses of the suburd, within the houses extension workshop, the sounds of a few tools at work despite the rather early hour could be heard. Within the room was a four unit Gunpla Battle system with a few chairs set up around it, and near it was a thin, retractable wall were the seventeen year old, who was wearing the school uniform of Seiho Academy, though he left the blazer open to show a black shirt, and on the wall next to them was shelves with both built Gunpla and Gunpla boxes scattered on it, a cloth covered case higher up one of the shelves, and the teen looked up from what they were touching up at the sound of their name, pausing the music coming from their headphones.

"Did you hear me?" The teen's mother's voice called again.

"_Hai_! I heard you _kaa-san_!" The teen replied, their voice indicating a young man, and they pushed their seat out, spinning around a bit and placing the Gunpla he'd been working on back onto the workbench, shaking his head, which was topped with scruffy black hair that hung in his face and stuck out a bit, a few thin trails poking out from some of the tufts, and his eyes were a sharp ruby red, marking his rather androgynous features for a seventeen year old boy: This was the now seventeen year old Ginga Hikari, two years having passed since Azrael's victory at the 12th Gunpla Battle World Championship.

"Hurry up Ginga, or you'll be late!" the mother called out again.

"Yeah yeah _kaa-san, _I know." Ginga muttered as he entered the main living room, glancing at the picture on the stand, an image of the fifteen year old Ginga with the seventeen year old Azrael, Ginga smiling like a dork while holding the trophy high, Azrael with his usual smirk like grin on his face and a hand behind on his hips, the other on his goggles. Ginga never really got why Azrael stopped wearing them, but it didn't really matter to him, and then he turned to his mother, a woman who, despite nearing that particular age, was still striking and looked fresh out of college, often times getting mistaken for a student herself, and she had the same ebony hair as her son, though her eyes were deep sea blue as opposed to Ginga's ruby red, and she was wearing about three fourths of her business suit, which was covered by an apron as she cooked.

Ginga's parents, both his mother Gumi and father Itachi, were often busy with things for a good while, though not like it had ever stopped them from spending time with their son when they could, and at least it had made Ginga self-sufficient rather quickly.

"Ohh… why do you always get up before me now?" Gumi muttered as she zipped around in the kitchen, and Ginga popped a piece of toast out of the toast oven, and now one could see that in the past two years Ginga had grown to be taller than his mother, not that he hadn't been a couple years ago since the woman was a little short.

"I just needed to tune my Gunpla up, make the final touches to finish it. I mean, it's taken me a whole year since it was a scratch build and all… no' li' I' mars…" Ginga muttered the last bit through a mouthful, promptly getting smacked on the head by a bamboo spoon. "Ow…"

"What have I told you about speaking with a full mouth? Honestly, what would Mirai think if she saw that?" Gumi mumbled.

"Mom, Mi-chan doesn't even care. I mean, come on, her brother is _Sekai, _and you know how he is." Ginga stated, referring to a couple of friends of his, one of them a classmate and close friend, the other said friends younger brother who was also a _kenpo _practitioner despite only being in middle school.

"I see your point, but still, you're a young man nearing his last year of highschool and your best friend is a beautiful girl… please have some self-respect when around her at least… if you two would finally fess up and start dating I'd be a bit happier too…" Gumi muttered.

"_Kaa-san, _I heard that one. And we're just friends, how many times do I have to say it?" Ginga asked as he went and stuck on his shoes.

"Just friends? Yeah… riiiight… whatever you say son." Gumi chuckled.

"Why are you chuckling like that?" Ginga asked, tilting his head.

"No reason. Anyway, have a good day at school! And tell both Mirai and Fumina I said hi for me, okay?"

"Will do _kaa-san!" _Ginga called as he ran out the door, grabbing a skateboard from off the side of the entrance and chucking it down onto the sidewalk, hopping on and pushing off down the street, skating down until he got to a more traditional house, skidding to a stop, and leaning on the wall. "Mi-chan! You ready to go!?"

"Just hold on a second Ginga! You always get here so early!" A girl's voice called back, and Ginga chuckled.

"Hahaha! Sorry, I was finishing touch ups on something so I got up pretty quickly." Ginga laughed, twirling a strand of hair between his fingers.

"Honestly, getting up that early is going to be bad for your health one of these days, especially with how much of a sleepyhead you can be." Came the response, the door to the house sliding open, and an unarguably beautiful girl garbed in the Seiho girls uniform with auburn red hair and strikingly pretty aqua blue eyes, and while most people were typically awed by the girl, Mirai Kamiki, a good friend to Ginga's, the boy was completely unfazed and didn't really even seem to _notice. _

"Ah come on, I don't sleep during classes that much Mi-chan." Ginga chuckled.

"Yes, Ginga, you do tend to sleep during class a bit too often. The only reason your grades have kept up these past two years is because I make you study after school if you're _not _off doing something else. That's supposed to be your mother's job." Mirai sighed as Ginga opened the gate for her, the boy depositing his skateboard on the opposite side.

"_Kaa-san _is way too busy, you know that. But, on another matter…" Ginga started as he and Mirai started walking in the direction of Seiho Academy.

"We're not done having this talk." Mirai stated.

"Sekai is gonna be back today, right?" Ginga asked, ignoring that last comment.

"Yes. He finally got back from his training trip and should be in town before school lets out… I just hope he doesn't get into trouble on the way…" Mirai sighed.

"I'm sure he'll be fine… then again he _might _wind up getting into a fight or two… knowing him…" Ginga sighed, putting a hand behind his head, "But, either way, no worries on my part!"

"Always the positive one? Sometimes that enthusiasm is needed!" Mirai giggled, and Ginga gave a thumbs up.

"You know well enough being negative isn't a big thing with me. I mean, there's the occasional moment I tend to diverge but it's not often!" Ginga stated, and the two were coming up to the school gate, other students from the high school or middle school milling into the school grounds.

**Seiho Highschool Class 2-A**

Ginga was sleeping on his desk with his head on his arms, his head hidden behind a book, and in front of the teen, and another seventeen year old boy sighed.

This teenager had blonde hair that faded to brown at the ends (not natural), and silvery indigo eyes, and opposed to Ginga looked rather average while still good looking, and even while seated one could tell that standing he'd be a fair bit higher than the above averagely tall Ginga, and he was wearing his uniform normally.

"Sleeping in class again? Ai yi yi…" The other teen muttered, then grabbing Ginga's text book and clamping it shut loudly, Ginga snapping awake in an instant.

"I'm up!" Ginga yelped, and the boy in front of him laughed. "Oh ha ha, really funny Hayato-san." He muttered, placing his chin on a hand.

"Hagh… come on Ginga, do you always have to be so rigid?" Hayato asked.

"_Hai, _I do. You may be half British _and _having grown up there, but I'm native to Japan and will act as such." Ginga stated.

"Man you are no fun sometimes." Hayato muttered, and then the PA went off, announcing for Mirai to head down for some reason.

"Ginga, here's your copy of the notes… sleepyhead." Mirai chuckled, dropping the papers right on Ginga's head as she left, and Hayato sighed.

"Dude, you have _no idea _how frickin' lucky you are." Hayato sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Ginga asked, plucking the notes off his head and going through them.

"Your best friend is _Kamiki Mirai, _the prettiest girl in the entire school! You have no idea how jealous people are of you… and seriously, are you two dating or not?" Hayato asked.

"We're just friends, sure, maybe pretty close, but just friends." Ginga stated, tapping the stack of notes on the desk to straighten the papers out.

"Dude, I only thought it was possible to be that dense in an anime…" Hayato mumbled.

"Huh?" Ginga hummed.

"Nothing… and let me guess why you were sleeping: You were up all night working on that Gunpla of yours?" Hayato chuckled.

"I wasn't up _all _night… I did get some sleep." Ginga stated.

"So you were working on it?" Hayato asked.

"Duh. It's a scratch build I've been working on since last year Hayato, of course I worked my butt off to finish it." Ginga stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, if it's done then I wanna see it. Today, battle center, soon as possible." Hayato stated.

"I was gonna head to the battle center anyway so sure, whatevs." Ginga shrugged, flipping through the notes again.

"Yeah… cause after what happened to your Leos EXA last year in the solo nationals I got… kinda concerned." Hayato stated, referencing the event that had sent Ginga on the path to building his new Gunpla in the first place, "Heck, why'd you start using a variant of the Extreme Gundam anyway? When I first moved here you were always using an Exia."

"Ehehehe… well… part of it was to help me deviate from my cousin… though it seems the winged schtick is something I picked up from him. That, and I like the Extreme line. It's versatile and powerful to boot." Ginga chuckled.

"If anything I'd just say you're following in that cousins footsteps. You weren't _nearly _as hot blooded as you are now than when we met two years ago and have just been getting progressively moreso… along with using winged Gundam's like you say he does.." Hayato sighed.

"It runs in the family, what can I say? And it's just a preference I grew into for reasons. And I'll give you a hint as to my new Gunpla: Valiant Surface and Strike Noir." Ginga snickered.

"You didn't…" Hayato muttered, his eyes slowly widening, and Ginga gleaned a confident smirk.

"I did and I made it work. You can get away with stuff like that when making a scratch build. Get ready to have your mind blown this afternoon!" Ginga snickered.

"Hehehe… alright then. I'll be waiting just out the front of the BC! Better be fast!" Hayato chuckled, he and Ginga bumping fists.

**Afternoon/Public Battle Center**

Ginga turned his skate board to skid to a stop, now out of his uniform and his usual outfit of his dark blue hoodie, teal shirt with the Celestial Being symbol, worn jeans and his usual sneakers, sliding his headphones off his head and patting the carrier on his waist before trotting into the large building that was the Battle Center for the Ward, immediately being greeted by the sight of dozens of active battle systems all across the giant room.

"Man, been a while since I was here." Ginga mused as he looked around at the crowd until he spotted Hayato waiting at an empty battle system, trotting over to the other teen, "I thought you said you'd be waiting outside, Hayato-san?"

"Got bored, came in to play around a bit." Hayato stated, refitting the arm onto a customized Gundam Deathscythe Hell E.W. type. The teen's version stayed pretty true to the original since Hayato liked the design, though he'd added a plethora of extra weapons to it like missile pods and spare weapons, and unlike the original he'd colored it white with grey and blue.

"So that explains it eh? Typical." Ginga sighed as he pulled his GP Base out of his jacket and spun it on his hand. "Alright then, let's get this match started! This'll be a fun way to break in my new Gunpla."

"Hey, don't go and take me lightly again Ginga!" Hayato snapped.

"Don't worry… I'll go all out this time." Ginga chuckled as he pulled out a pair of black fingerless gloves and slid them onto his hands, tightening them in a now regular fashion of his.

"_Gunpla Battle, Combat Mode, Startup! Model Damage Level, set to B! Please, set your GP Base!" _the AI system declared, the two fighters setting the devices as directed, _"Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal!"_

The field that the glowing cerulean particles formed upon generating the field was a space field set on the surface of the moon with a lunar base in the background.

"_Field 1, Space! Please, set your Gunpla!" _

The two did as ordered, though Hayato couldn't catch a glimpse of Ginga's Gunpla before the control zones formed, his machines eyes gleaming as the machine was set.

"Hayato Jaeger! Gundam Deathscythe Inverse! Game on!" Hayato yelled, his machne shooting out into the field, landing heavily on the lunar surface with it's beam scythe drawn and ready, and he looked around for Ginga's machine. "Where the heck is he? _Nani!?"_

The Inverse shot back when two massive blue beams crashed down onto the spot he'd been, kicking up dust all around, the wings on the Inverse flipping out to unfurl and blow the dust aside.

"That came from above… where is that machine?" Hayato muttered.

"Take a harder look abover you Hayato-san! I'm right here!" Ginga called out, and Hayato directed his amchine to look straight upwards, his eyes widening at the machine he saw, though right now it was only a winged silhouette with a double v-fin, and he could make out a slightly higher upper crest with a slight yellow glow to it, somehow working with the gleaming green eyes as the light from the sun brought the machine into view as it's wings flipped out.

This machine was mostly dark black and a very dark gray, those being the only colors other than it's eyes and the silver and gold v-fin, and from it's panel lining it looked like it gave the machine an inner glow.

"Man when Ginga said scratch build he wasn't kidding… a build like that… it's way better than his last one… that things based on the Extreme Type Leos VS II and the Strike Noir..." Hayato muttered.

"Valiant Leos Noir… taking the field." Ginga chuckled as his machine remained in the air, "And good eye there Hayato-san! Though, I really kept close to the VS, especially in terms of armaments. The Valiant rifle, Eclipse cannons, Agios Funnels etcetera. But there are a few things I have from the Noir, like these!"

The Leos Noir shot its left hand out, revealing a port that opened on it's palm, a rocket anchor firing from it, the Inverse shooting back to avoid it, and once it was reeled back, Ginga switching from that to one of the Shorty beam rifles kept on the back of his machines waist, firing at the Inverse which simply blocked the shots with it's wings, though Hayato was pushed back form it.

"Man, even with the Shorties that thing is packing a punch." Hayato growled.

"Heh, and those are just sub weapons I put on. The Shorties are just my last resorts. But, wanted you to get a taste of the hard work I put into this thing!" Ginga chuckled as he stored both the shorty and the Valiant rifle, the two sword shaped bits dropping off his machines wings and into it's hands, beam edges shooting across them as Ginga smashed the hilts together and spun the double blade around, bursting down at lightning speed and clashing beam edges with Hayato's scythe, shoving the other machine back across the gray surface quite a ways.

"YOU DID NOT TELL ME THAT THING WAS WORLD LEVEL GINGA!" Hayato shouted as he pushed the Leos Noir back, dashing out of the way of the Eclipse cannon's again as they fired, raking through the crater behind them and leaving a gash in the surface.

"That wouldn't have made it fun! Then we wouldn't get to fight all out! Besides, aren't you the one who suggested this!?" Ginga laughed as he separated the dual blade and charged with both in hand, locking into a melee, swords versus scythe in a grand display of light flashes.

"Touche to that! Alright then, let's see if I can beat you again!" Hayato chuckled as the Inverse rose, a storm of missiles launching from it's missile pods right at the Leos Noir, and Ginga smirked.

"Won't be that easy! Agios!" Ginga yelled, his Gundam's wings opening and ten DRAGOON like funnels shot out followed by blue energy wings from the thrusters, taking position and firing into the barrage, a trail of explosions following the beams as the missiles were shot down.

"Whoa… he got the entire volley like it was nothing… so, that's what one year of tireless work has done for ya' huh? I'm surprised your using it so well when you just finished it!" Hayato chuckled.

"I took practice runs when the machine was usable! I trained with each function I gave it once it's frame was finished so that I'd get used to it quickly! And like I said, this was a scratch build, so of course I can use it well off the bat, I understand the machine better than anyone could!" Ginga chuckled as three small box like bits flew out from his machine and formed a circular barrier that blocked Hayato's oncoming scythe.

"Hehe, don't forget this thing has two blades!" Hayato chuckled, a second beam edge shooting out from the lower part of the scythe.

"Oh, I didn't forget!" Ginga laughed as he reared back, the second blade rising up and missing the Leos Noir by a hair, Hayato spinning the weapon around.

"Come on Ginga, I may have loaded the Inverse with ranged weapons but you know for a fact I'm nigh unbeatable in close range." Hayato snickered as the Agios funnels returned to the Leos Noir's wings.

"Then explain all those times I got you back with my Noir EXA Phase." Ginga chuckled.

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Hayato snapped.

"It has everything to do with this… whatever. Now, come at me with everything you've got." Ginga chuckled, his machine making the classic "Come at me" sign, and Hayato's eye twitched.

"So now he's messin' with me? Classic Ginga… alright, let's go!" Hayato yelled as he dashed forward, "Hope your ready!"

"Full Burst!" Ginga yelled when the scythe came down, a golden glow exploding across his machines frame as he took off, almost like he just vanished, and when Hayato looked up he saw a moving beam of light akin to a shooting star.

"Now _that _is a sight for sore eyes! Hahaha! Now we're talkin' business!" Hayato yelled as he burst off the surface to pursue through the debris above, the chase between the two Gunpla not lasting long, as the Leos Noir dove behind a meteor, and when Hayato blasted it with meteors, the macine had vanished.

"He's gona again? How is he doing that?" Hayato muttered.

"It's just fast movement! Xenon!" Ginga roared, and when his machine shot out again, the armor on it's forearms had opened up and now burning gold flames were pouring from the armor and over the hands, Ginga throwing a fist forward, Hayato going to block, only for the shaft of his weapon to shatter into two from the sheer impact, and then the Leos Noir's right fist pulled back/

"Jackpot!" Ginga shouted as the first flew forward, slamming right through the Inverse's chest and out the other end, melting it's armor from the intense flames, pulling back and stirking a pose with the burning fist held forward and the other behind as it turned while the Inverse imploded.

"_Battle Over!"_

Ginga caught the Leos Noir as it ceased it's motion and went limp, chuckling with a hint of pride at his new machine, whereas Hayato was standing agape at what had just happened.

"You totally dominated me this time…" Hayato whistled, looking at where his machine was lying on the battle system, and then he noticed the crowd around them. "Uh… Ginga…"

"What is it?" Ginga asked, and then he looked around. "Oh… uh… hey guys!"

The next moment was followed by ecstatic cheers from the other fighters in the room, many of them friends of Ginga's from either school or here.

"Tokyo's Shooting Star is back and better than ever!" The crowd roared in triumph. Everyone there rememberd the result of last years solo Nationals when Ginga battled… and now they were ecstatic that the teen was in full stride again.

"Aw c'mon guys, it's not that big a deal. I mean, yeah, I'm entering the tourney again but no need to get so rowdy… HAYATO CALL MI-CHAN AND TELL HER I NEED HELP!" Ginga screamed as he was stormed upon by the crowd with questions, nearly vanishing all except his arms, and Hayato sighed.

"Not gonna bother Kamiki with this one… Ginga can save his own hide this time around." Hayato chuckled, "But man he got intense fast… guess the Shooting Star has just gotten brighter."

**A/N**

**Well, I figured on publishing this early as a Christmas gift to those of you who followed me through New Frontier! So, whaddya guys think of grown up Ginga huh? Well… he didn't grow up too much now that I think about it.**


	2. Reminders of the Past

GBF Try: Valiant Leos

**Chapter 2: Reminders of the Past**

**Seiho Academy**

Ginga was tapping his pen on his head while trying to pay attention to the teacher, his face telling he was bored out of his mind, and when the teacher wasn't looking, Mirau rolled up a few sheets of paper and smacked Ginga on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Ginga snapped in a whisper.

"Pay attention Ginga. If you fall asleep again I'll use my book to hit you next." Mirai stated.

"I wasn't gonna fall asleep! And I'm trying to pay attention, thank you very much!" Ginga hissed, "Sheesh, I swear you act like we're a couple or something…"

"Uh… well… you know… maybe we could be." Mirai muttered, starting to twist a strand of hair.

"Eh?" Ginga mumbled, tilting his head, and that was met with Mirai sighing heavily.

"You _never _get it, do you?" Mirai sighed.

"Never get what?" Ginga asked, Mirai sighing again.

"Never mind. Anyway, Sekai forgot his lunch today, so can you come with me when I go give it to him at lunch period. You didn't stop by after school yesterday anyway." Mirai stated the last part with a bit of disdain, and Ginga chuckled.

"I uh… got caught up in something when Hayato and I went somewhere… and the crowd wouldn't let me leave…" Ginga muttered, leaning on a hand, "And sure why not? I need to say hi to the kid anyway."

"Hmm... and what were you doing with Hayato?" Mirai asked, leaning in a bit.

"Uh… you remember how I play Gunpla Battle right? That… it involved that." Ginga stated, though Mirai had only a small idea ofwhat Gunpla, or Gundam for that matter, even _was. _Heck, even some of Ginga's non-Gunpla Battle player friends knew more about Gundam of it's widespread fame due to Gunpla Battle, and the entire school _did _know of his reputation. Ginga wasn't called Tokyo's Shooting Star for nothing.

"Hagh… I swear the reason you're so lazy is because you hang around him." Mirai sighed.

"Hey! I was lazy with school before you moved here Mirai! Besides, I may not be book smart but I'm a freaking _genius _in other areas…" Ginga sighed, leaning on his hand, "Wait… if we have to… crap, I forgot he's a second year middle schooler for some reason…"

"Why? Is there an issue with that?" Mirai asked.

"Uh… only a _slight _one that became the reason I don't go _near _the middle school classes unless I have to…" Ginga muttered.

**Lunch Period**

"Mi-chan, couldn't this just… wait? I really don't want you to see what happens when I walk into a junior classroom…" Ginga sighed as he and Mirai proceeded down the hall towards Sekai's classroom.

"Nope. I want to find out what your reason for being hesitant is. Besides, not like we'd stay for long. We'd go out to the courtyard anyway." Mirai stated.

"Yeah but _still… _can't I just wait outside for a bit?" Ginga sighed, one hand's fingers tapping on his headphones anxiously.

"I'll drag you in if I have too Ginga. So stop complaining." Mirai stated firmly, and Ginga sighed.

"I am totally gonna die today, aren't I?" Ginga muttered, leaning on the wall just outside the classroom once he and Mirai arrived, letting the girl go first, listening to the sounds of awe from the students who saw her enter, and then busting his gut at the yells from the boys when no doubt they found out Mirai was Sekai's older sister.

"Ginga! Quit hiding out there!" Mirai called, and Ginga sighed.

" _Hai, _coming. Though I'm telling you, it's a bad idea…" Ginga muttered as he turned and entered, and his look went to a flat stare the minute he heard girlish squeals.

"That's Ginga Hikari from the senior high school!"

"He's just as cute as the rumors say!"

"And he's a pro level Gunpla Battler! Just like Kousaka!"

"See, what did I tell you Mi-chan?" Ginga sighed, and Mirai had a look of shock, near her being a sandy haired girl and a short, red haired boy with blazing red eyes to match, the girl, Fumina Hoshino and _another _friend of Ginga's, looking confused as she looked at Ginga in the room, while the boy, Sekai Kamiki, Mirai's younger brother, just seemed surprised to see Ginga.

"Ginga… come with me… right now…" Mirai muttered, walking over to Ginga and grabbing him by his collar, dragging him out.

"Whoa hold up! Why are you so mad at me!?" Ginga yelped.

"I'm not mad, I just want to have a little talk." Mirai stated.

"WHAT DID I DO NOW!?" Ginga complained.

**Later/Courtyard**

Ginga sighed as he leaned back on a tree, the chopsticks he'd used to eat between his teeth, and just across from the bushes, Mirai was chatting with Fumina in regards to Sekai, who he could hear snoring on the other bench.

"Speaking of things… Ginga, how do you know Mirai-san and Sekai-kun?" Fumina asked, turning back to look at the second year high schooler.

"I've known Mirai since she transferred here. And subsequently through her, I know Sekai as well. Trust me, you'll get your proof when he wakes up." Ginga stated as he stood up, spinning one chopstick between his fingers. "I'm sure you could tell that he's a good kid. Though honestly he definitely has his faults."

"Yep. Sekai is crude, careless, simple minded, hot-headed, gluttonous, and disorganized!" Mirai stated in her normally cheerful tone.

"Not to mention fight happy! If he can fight someone strong than he'll get fired up to all get out!" Ginga chuckled.

"You do the exact same thing Ginga…" Fumina sighed, "But… he's straightforward."

That caught the attention of the two seventeen year olds a bit more.

"Though I only met him yesterday, I could tell." Fumina stated.

"Thank you." Mirai stated, almost with a breath of ease washing out, than grabbing one of Fumina's hands. "Hoshino-san, look after Sekai for me."

"I suddenly feel very responsible…" Fumina sighed.

"You shouldn't have too many issues…" Ginga chuckled.

**Hallways**

Ginga was wandering through the halls with his arms behind his head, thoughts running trhough his head.

"If Sekai is in the Battle Club now than maybe I'll drop by and say hi to him and Fumi… and I saw Ral-san around the school… haven't seen him in a while either…" Ginga muttered.

"Ginga!"

Ginga looked straight ahead, raising an eyebrow when he saw Fumina running towards him with Sekai in tow.

"Fumi? What's going on?" Ginga asked, tilting his head.

"It's about…" Fumina started, but then Sekai jumped right in front.

"Jigen Haoh School! Seiken Zuki!" Sekai yelled as he threw a fist forward, Ginga smirking, and when Fumina gasped, Ginga caught the fist with a forearm block.

"Well, seems you old fashion of greeting me is still intact!" Ginga chuckled.

"Hehe, yep! Nice to see ya' again!" Sekai chuckled, pulling back, the two boys slapping a high five, "So, you been practicing what I've taught you?"

"Yep. In all honesty it's been coming in handy, especially with Gunpla Battle." Ginga stated, the two boys starting up a conversation about kenp and Gunpla Battle, forgetting Fumina was even there.

"Wow… they really do know each other… AHEM!" Fumina cleared her throat, and the two stopped talking. "Thank you… Ginga, I need to ask you something…"

"It's not to join the Battle Club, is it? Fumi, I've told you why I won't join before…" Ginga started.

"I know! But this is important! We need your help in an upcoming battle with the PLamo Club! If we don't win then we'll be forced to join them by the student council! Please, we need your help to win this." Fumina stated, and then things grew silent, Ginga closing his eyes and crossing his arms in a thoughtful manner before his eyes opened again.

"Fumi… I get this is important to you, but listen…" Ginga started, his tone calm and collected, "I believe this is something that you and Sekai need to do. Me battling with you for the sole sake of a victory against opponents you shouldn't have an issue with if they play fair would be pointless in its entirety. Now, granted, that praying mantis Miayaga is a freaking cheapskate who'll play dirty… but… I have a feeling things will work out… and besides, there's somebody you want to battle with, right? You already have one person for you team, and you _know _who the last one is."

Sekai gave a nice little chuckle, and Fumina seemed to be in thought now.

"Also, you know I've turned down your offer to join the Battle Club for that reason, as well as my own. It's not just that teams don't work for me, it's also because of what _my _goal is. You know where I'm aiming to reach and what I've gotta do to get there. There's someone I'm following after and intend to catch up with quickly. Also, if I _did _fight with you in this battle, it'd be totally unfair because I'm way to tough for those Plamo club guys. But, I'll come by and watch. I wanna say hi to Ral-san anyway." Ginga stated, the last part irking Fumina.

"How can you go from being so serious and thoughtful to ridiculous in the span of a microsecond!?" Fumina snapped.

"Hey, it's only the truth. I'm at least a mid World Level in terms of skill, both building and control." Ginga stated.

"Ugh… whatever… but… there's another issue… one of our opponents tomorrow… is Yuu-kun…" Fumina stated.

"Say what?" Ginga asked, then sighing, "Well, that just works for the better. Besides, you've got Sekai with you! I'm sure he'll convince that knothead to fix himself up one way or another!" Ginga chuckled.

"Oh I will! Oh, and by the way Ginga, are you and Mirai finally… you know?" Sekai asked.

"Bwaagh! WHAT!? What makes you think that!?" Ginga yelped, jumping back.

"WHAT!? I thought that for sure by the time I got back you two would be…" Sekai muttered.

"We're just friends! How many times do I have to explain that?" Ginga stated, though there was no hiding how red his face had gotten.

"You're blushing! You're hiding something form me, aren't you?" Sekai snapped, snapping his finger into the older teens face,

"We aren't dating! Why the heck does everyone always think that!?" Ginga yelled.

"I wonder if this is a regular topic for those two…" Fumina sighed.

**Night/Ginga's Room**

Ginga sighed as he stared up at the ceiling, his arms behind his head, listening to the rain as it pounded on the roof, and he looked over at the Leos Noir on his desk, remembering what it was that sent him on the journey to build it… and his confrontation with Yuuma, one of his rivals and a fellow student of Sei Iori, after the fated day his previous Gunpla was ruined…

_**One Year Prior/Battle center**_

"I don't get it! How can you still want to battle after… after what happened to you and your Gunpla!" Yuuma, a boy with short blue hair wearing a light blue jacket and clothes that fit the color scheme, yelled in confusion at how Ginga could still hold strong and determined, whereas Yuuma had downright given up after a similar event happened to him.

"Yuuma, let me ask you the bigger question. Why did you _quit? _Why stop battling all because of one big loss? What was so big about it too make you want to quit all together?!" Ginga replied, sounding _angry _at the other boy, his eyes blazing like a flame.

"You wouldn't understand… you wouldn't get how it felt when it happened!" Yuuma snapped.

"I _get _how it feels. To have something you poured your heart into mocked and then be called talentless… WHAT DO YOU THINK JUST HAPPENED TO ME!? But, I'm not going to let that deter me! Instead, I'm going to let it inspire me to become stronger! I made a promise to someone that I plan to keep, and I need to get stronger to do so!" Ginga replied, balling a hand into a fist and slamming it down onto his chest, right over his heart, "And you made a promise to! You quit one year ago… how do you expect to keep the promise you and Fumi made if you quit, huh?! TELL ME THAT ONE YUUMA!"

"I… I can't…" Yuuma replied, looking to the ground.

"Ggh… well… come talk to me once you've got your determination back… I'm not going to battle someone who's that broken all because someone mocked them… instead, you should be focusing on getting stronger! Not giving up on battling!" Ginga snapped as he stalked away.

_**Present time**_

Ginga sighed and looked back to the ceiling, reaching over to his desk and reaching until he felt paper brush his fingers, grabbing the object, a sealed letter he'd gotten in the mail, turning it in his hands. The letter was addressed to him, the return address to a college in Europe, something as too which Ginga knew why. The name of the sender? _Azrael Venator._

Ever since his now world famous, three-times-in-a-row-world-champion-Hall-of-Famer, the Archangel of Gunpla Battle, now a college student, tended to send him letters every now and then along with a postcard if he traveled somewhere.

"Wonder where Azrael and Lunaria went this month?" Ginga chuckled as he stuck his finger it a gap and tore the letter open, pulling out the obvious postcard in it, the image of the now nineteen year old Azrael, who wore his snow white hair with a ponytail nowadays with a pair of sunglasses in the usual place his old goggles would be, wearing the exact same outfit he wore all the time two years prior, and pretty much latched onto his arm was his girlfriend of two year Lunaria Frost, in which the two years had just allowed her to grow even more beautiful than before, her usual scarf around her neck, the background showing the two in front of the Eiffel tower this time, and Ginga couldn't help but roll his eyes a bit, then he flipped over the card and read what was on it.

_Not sure if there's much for me to say anymore with things. I mean seriously, you know way too much for me to say much… but, I did hear about what happened last year (Ran into Sei while around the town), so I'm in high hopes to see how you've improved in the future. Good luck out there Ginga! Oh, Luna says hi, and tell Aunt Gumi hello for us too, kay? Hope to see you on the battlefield again!_

"Hahahaha… wow, he's finally out of advice for me huh?" Ginga chuckled, then looking back at the Leos Noir, stretching out a hand and then clenching it too a fist. "I'll say it again: I _will _get to the world Tournament so we can battle again… and I'll do it with the Gunpla I built from scratch… my Valiant Leos Noir…"

**The Next Day**

Ginga was making his way towards the school, an open umbrella over his head to keep him from getting wet from the continuing rain, and at the same time on his skateboard.

"Yeesh, why did mom have to call me home after school? Rushing back to get my skateboard in the rain was hard enough as it is…" Ginga muttered as he finally made it back to the school gates, jumping the curb and skating around the side towards the back where the Gunpla Battle club was, skidding a stop while kicking up a small wave as he stepped off the board.

"Hope I'm not too late for this…" Ginga muttered as he slid open the door and entered, his eyes widening the minute he spotted the battle going on, the machine that he could tell Sekai was using catching his eyes immediately. "No way… that's the…"

The Gunpla he was watching engage a machine based on the Re-GZ, Yuuma's Lightning Gundam, was none other than a machine he knew well as something _Sei _had built and used, the Build Burning Gundam, but the one he was looking at seemed upgraded and improved from the original.

"How does Sekai have that machine… heck… where did he even find it?" Ginga muttered as his eyes followed the two fighting machines dash around the canyon, images of the Build Burning from the past flashing through his head as he watched Sekai control it. "He's using it like it was made for him… but… there's something off with it…"

Ginga blinked again when he saw Fumina's Powered GM Cardigan, a white and yellow machine, engaged with a green Enact, and she was doing very well, pretty much winning, but then he growled when he saw what the controller of the Enact, the Plamo Club President Miyaga, brought out: An Agrissa Mobile Armor colored the same green as his Enact.

"Why that little mantis!" Ginga snapped, stepping forward, but someone stopped him by putting their arm out, and he followed the light blue sleeve to a familiar mustached face with a stern gaze set on an older looking face: Ral. "Ral-san!?"

"Ginga, keep out of this one. Let them deal with this one. You can tell, can't you? Yuuma won't let this slide." Ral stated, and Ginga balled his fist.

"Yeah… I can tell… still… it's not right for Miyaga to whip out a Mobile Armor like the Agrissa…" Ginga growled, very tempted to jump in on the battle now, the fingers on his left hand twitching anxiously as he watched, the Build Burning keeping the Lightning from firing at the GM, and Yuuma stayed still for a good while, no doubt getting quite the earful of a reminder no thanks to Fumina and had no doubt gotten quite the speech from Sekai.

"Come on Yuuma… how much longer are you going to keep yourself held back like this?" Ginga muttered, crossing his arms and watching, waiting as the GM was getting torn apart by the Agrissa, and he smirked when finally, Yuuma turned his rifle on the Agrissa and fired, nailing the machine straight through. "Finally."

Ginga's smirk changed to a grin as he watched the match end, Sekai finishing the Agrissa off with a flying kick, the Jigen Haoh School Seiso Geri, Yuuma ending the match by blasting the Enact through it's cockpit zone.

"Heh, they didn't need my help after all… my intuition strikes again." Ginga chuckled, and he watcheas Yuuma left rather quickly, following after the boy at a brisk pace. "Yuuma!"

Yuuma turned around and faced Ginga, the two staying a distance apart on the wet concrete.

"So… you watched?" Yuuma asked.

"Yep. So… did you manage to make up your mind? To find a reason to battle again?" Ginga asked.

"That…" Yuuma stated.

"Yuuma, give me a straight answer. You always beat around the bush and make up excuses for things while placing limits on yourself… tell it to me straight unlike last time: _Have you found a reason to battle again?" _Ginga asked the question again, this time a bit heavier on his wording.

"Yes… I have… I did find one…" Yuuma stated slowly with a nod, then giving Ginga a determined look, "I want to help Hoshino and reclaim what it was I lost… I realize that now… that's what I need to do."

"Hehe… good… took you long enough. Though you'll definitely come across some challenges on the way. Come to the BC sometime before the team tourney… we've had a rematch waiting for a _long _time." Ginga chuckled, grabbing his skate board from off the side of the club building, tapping Yuuma's shoulder before rolling off. "I wanna see how that Lightning matches up to my new machine! We'll see if you can keep up with me this time!"

"Right… alright then… fine! I accept that challenge! My Lightning isn't just for show!" Yuuma snapped, and Ginga laughed.

"That's the spirit Yuuma!" Ginga stated, throwing up a hand, "I'll be waiting, me _and _my Valiant Leos Noir!"

**A/N: Well, I decided that Ginga's theme song, as well as the Leos Noir's, subsequently, is Re;Birth by Acid Black Cherry. It fits him if you ask me.**


	3. Lion vs Lightning

GBF Try: Valiant Leos

**Chapter 3: Lion vs. Lightning**

**Ginga's Home**

Ginga was rushing downstairs while simultaneously throwing on the rest of his uniform.

"Man, why the heck did I sleep past my alarm!? Mom's not home this week… and Mi-chan is gonna kill me if I'm late to class and then wind up sleeping! GAGH!"

Ginga tripped just at the last step and tumbled across the living room before shooting up to his feet and regaining his balance.

"Whew! Perfect recovery!" He chuckled, rushing out the door and shoving his feet into his shoes, sprinting a bit before throwing his skate board on the street and pushing off to gain speed.

"They probably wouldn't bother waiting for me… gagh… I'll just have to push it to catch up!" Ginga growled as he shoved off harder and swerved through a few obstacles, and as he predicted there wasn't anyone at the Kamiki household when he shot by, so he kept going until he spotted the two siblings along with Fumina and Yuuma.

"HEY GUYS HOLD UP! WHOA-A-A-A-A!" Ginga yelped and waved his arms as he tried to stop, only to brake way too hard and tumble off into the nearby bushes upside down, a few leaves stuck in his hair. "Ow…"

"Ginga!?" Everyone else shouted, the seventeen year old chuckling with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey guys! Looks like I caught up!" Ginga snickered, and Mirai sighed.

"You didn't have to rush so much that you'd crash when you caught up. Look at you, you're a mess now!" Mirai muttered as Ginga tumbled out of the bushes and stood up, brushing the leaves out of his hair.

"It's not that bad! Besides, I've barely got a scratch on me, no need to act like I'm hurt Mi-chan!" Ginga chuckled as he brushed himself off, and Yuuma actually yelled.

"SAY WHAT!?" Yuuma shouted as he visibly freaked out.

"What? Ginga's always called _nee-san _that." Sekai stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "Now if only he'd quit being a dense idiot."

"You wouldn't believe how much it annoyed her at first!" Ginga laughed as he picked up his skateboard, the group starting up their walk again.

"It did, but I learned to let it slide. And to be honest I rather like the nickname now. Now if only I could come up with one for you…" Mirai muttered, putting a finger on her forehead, and Ginga laughed again.

"Mi-chan, not even my _kaa-san _could make up a nickname for me. It's kinda tricky with my name and all." Ginga chuckled. "Unless you wanna use the nickname I'm know as by the Gunpa Battle community, but that one's a bit of a mouthful."

"I'll come up with one eventually Ginga! Mark my words on that!" Mirai stated, and Ginga just laughed.

"See what I mean? They act just like a couple and Ginga has no idea. In all honesty I thought they'd have gotten it over with by the time I got back." Sekai sighed while shaking his head.

"It's kinda funny that you're okay with that…" Fumina chuckled.

"Why… no! This doesn't mean I'll give up!" Yuuma stated, clenching a fist, "That just means Hikari and I suddenly have another thing to add to our rivalry!"

"Since when have you ever used Ginga-kun's last name?" Fumina sighed.

"Yuuma, I can hear you back there! What's got you riled up now?" Ginga yelled back.

**After School/Ginga's Home/Workshop**

Ginga was currently engaged in a practice battle, testing out more of what the Leos Noir could do at full strength with all it's equipment, currently using his Agio funnels, the ten varying in shape drones flying through the open space and blasting the Mock practice units before the funnels went back to their sections on the wings.

"Alright… so I'm getting the funnel controls down since those are simple enough." Ginga muttered, "Now… let's try out the full burst!"

The funnels undocked again, as well as the blade bits, which docked onto the Valiant Rifle's side segments, the golden lines of the Leos Noir's Full Burst system shooting across it's frame as it's funnels lined up, each weapon charging.

"FIRE!"

Each beam cannons along with the overcharged beam rifle fired at max output, the beams tearing through the storm of Mocks rushing towards him, then he swapped the field to an open city area on a runway.

"Good… that works… now, how about some practice with the Strike Noir's weapons?" Ginga chuckled, storing the Valiant rifle and whipping out the Shorties, the pistols spinning in the Leos Noirs hands before the machine's fingers closed on the grips, and then the Mocks started appearing in teams of three, and Ginga chuckled, the Leos Noir skating off in hover mode, swerving through the incoming beam fire, and Ginga took aim, his machine aiming the Shorties in a sideways fashion as it opened fire while he spun and switching aiming positions.

"I need to be just as efficient with these as I am the Valiant Rifle and other weapons… I can't afford to give out when I'm just at my last weapons!" Ginga yelled as he swervred another volley of shots, storing one Shorty, the round port on the now free hand opening up when he aimed it, the rocket anchor firing and nailing a mock right in it's eye camera, Ginga swinging the other machine on the anchor and plowing it into it's two companions, firing with the other Shorty to finish them off before taking off when fire came from behind, whipping out the second shorty and firing a rapid volley of beams, landing as the Mocks exploded, and the battle ended shortly after that, Ginga taking in a breath.

"Man, I should probably head up to the training camp again this summer… I could use the practice regime up there again… at least that's not as tough as Recon's Blitz Training regime…" Ginga sighed, then he heard the doorbell ring, going to get it and gasping a bit, "Yuuma?"

Standing at the door was the younger Build Fighter, holding a case behind his back.

"Hello." Yuuma stated with a small bow of his head as Ginga leaned on the doorframe.

"What's up? And what's with the case?" Ginga pointed down at the case.

"I want to have our battle now. I need to sharpen up before our practice battle tomorrow." Yuuma stated curtly.

"Practice battle? Against who?" Ginga asked, letting the middle schooler in.

"St. Odessa Girls School." Yuuma stated.

"Yeah… you'll need the practice. Well, come on, the battle system is in my workshop." Ginga stated, gesturing for Yuuma to follow him into the side building, and Yuuma looked around once they were in.

"Did you renovate this? It's different than last time I saw it." Yuuma stated.

"Yeah. My mom and dad made it larger last year and got a few more units for my battle system, as you can see." Ginga stated, and then Yuuma's eyes found the red cloth covered case on the shelves.

"Hey, Ginga, what's in that case there?" Yuuma asked, and Ginga chuckled.

"I'll show you and the other two eventually. So, first things first, our battle, right? I've been waiting for this rematch for a while." Ginga chuckled, and that was when Yuuma saw the Valiant Leos Noir standing on the system, and he knelt down a bit to look at it.

"This Gunpla… it's a build of the Extreme Gundam Type Leos II VS with traces of the Strike Noir… and it's built to perfection as well, this level of quality is on par with that of a World Level Fighter… but how? There's not even a kit for the VS!" Yuuma stated, shooting up, and Ginga chuckled as he put his gloves on.

"Two words for ya' Yuuma: Scratch Build. The Valiant Leos Noir Gundam is a Gunpla I built completely from scratch over the course of the previous year… this is what I've been spending so much time on since I lost in last year's Solo Nationals." Ginga stated, taking out his GP base, "So, why not show me the Gunpla that won the Grand Prix?"

Yuuma nodded and opened his case, producing the Lightning Gundam from it, and Ginga made a musing sound when he saw it.

"Well, definitely worthy of being the winning machine of the Grand Prix… though it feels like something's missing from it… if it's based off the Re-GZ like I think it is…" Ginga muttered.

"It is, and yes, I'm still working on some of it's equipment. But, I want to battle you with it right now to see how I stand up to you… after all… all you've seemed to do is improve over these past two years." Yuuma stated.

"That, I have been doing. And alright. I'll set the Damage Level to C. I'd hate to cause any damage to your machine before your match tomorrow." Ginga stated.

"Fine then." Yuuma nodded as the system started.

"_Gunpla Battle, Combat Mode, Start Up. Model Damage Level, Set to C! Please, Set you GP Base!" _The AI asked, the two Fighters doing as directed, _beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal! Field 12, Island"_

The island that formed was an exact replica of the Orb Union island from Gundam SEED Destiny, city and all, the two fighters then placing their machines.

"Yuuma Kousaka. Lightning Gundam, heading out!"

"Ginga Hikari. Valiant Leos Noir Gundam. Taking the field!"

Both machines shot right out into the open air, landing on separate points on the island, but both in the main city, Ginga landing on the streets, looking around as his Gundam walked through the roads.

"Now where could Yuuma have gone? He's a sniper, so no doubt it'll be somewhere he can glean a good vantage point." Ginga muttered as he kept his eyes out, currently unaware of the Lightning spying on him from above, Yuuma analyzing the Leos Noir's data.

"It's extraordinarily built… Ginga's definitely improved over the EXA Noir, and it's showing in this… the most dangerous weapon he has at long range are his Agios funnels… and if I get close I'm done for since he has the Xenon weapons in the wrists… best to take him down when he can't notice me…" Yuuma muttered, waiting until the Leos Noir was out in the open, slowly pulling the trigger, aiming for the head.

Ginga chuckled when he heard the familiar sound of a blaster, and his Protect Bits flew out wide, the forcefield forming as a dome, and he waited until the beam shot bounced right off the shield, aiming towards the direction of the shot and firing as soon as the barrier lowered, Yuuma gasping and pulling back as a powerful shot slammed through his previous position.

"Heh, Yuuma's as cautious as ever in a battle. He's not going to meet me in a straight out fire fight when the Leos has the amount of armaments it does. But, let's see if I can drive him out of cover. I want to see what his Lightning can do personally." Ginga chuckled, the Leos Noir's wings opening, the Agio funnels undocking from their sections and flying out as the Leos Noir took off into the air with it's Wings of Light blazing into life as Ginga switched out for the shorties as the Agios' took aim, then releasing a storm of fire down on the city that wrecked building after building, Yuuma growling as the Lightning ducked behind cover while rubble fell.

"Man that machine is destructive… he's trying to make it harder for me to find cover by wrecking the city… but the rubble will help just as much." Yuuma muttered, and the sound of beam fire finally died down.

"Alright Yuuma, the buildings are down! You gonna come out from hiding now or you gonna keep trying to snipe me?" Ginga yelled as the Agios' returned to their ports, sinning the Shorties as he landed, scanning the piles of rubble, "C'mon… this is getting boring Yuuma! You know I don't like playing this game with you!"

"Say that once I've nailed you!" Yuuma yelled as he shot up and fired, Ginga reacting by firing a shot from his left hand Shortu and catching Yuuma's shot midair, an explosion ringing out from the two beams collision. "_N-Nani!? _He stopped it!?"

"My Shorties have a higher output than the regular ones since I reinforced them. The Valiant Loes Noir's status as a scratch build allowed me to tweak a lot of things… now… let's get a good look at the Lightning…" Ginga mused as the data screen showed up, and he chuckled, "Well, definitely worthy of someone who won the Grand Prix a few days ago. Nice job Yuuma. Seems I'm not the only one who improved."

Yuuma growled and fired a quick volley of shots, Ginga sidestepping each one and returning fire, Yuuma diving to avoid the shots and blocking with his shield, shooting back when the Leos Noir rushed close with one of it's beam sabers and slashed down at wher he'd been not more than seconds before, rushing back to find cover as Ginga fired at him, firing a few shots back.

"So, he realizes engaging me at close range isn't a good idea… smart move there Yuuma… though you won't be able to run forever…" Ginga stated as he drifted through the rubble, scanning around for the Lightning, and then he snapped around when the alert went off, dropping one of his blade bits off the wings and directing it to block the strike coming from behind, grabbing the hilt as Yuuma's beam saber clased with the beam now shooting from the bit. "Heh, good! Nice to see you can still sneak up on me for the most part!"

"Well, you fight a lot like Leos from the Extreme Gundam games, and you throw in some Sven from Stargazer as well… it didn't take much to nail it down!" Yuuma yelled as their blades continued sparking.

"Heh, well, you caught onto that part of it… but you're also wrong… yeah, I studied how those two use their machines in the games and anime, but I'm far from using the Leos Noir exactly like they would!" Ginga snapped as he broke the lock and shoved the Lightning back a good ways, Yuuma firing as he skidded back, hoping his shots would end this, but then Ginga used the free arms Xenon to erase the beams with a solid punch before the flames ceased and the armor closed.

And so far this battle had progressed with neither one managing to touch the others machine for veritable damage, which was mainly because Ginga only wanted to analyze the Lightning and also test Yuuma's determination.

"Tell me Yuuma, what is it you're looking to regain? Other than keeping your promise to Fumi, what are you hoping to do!?" Ginga yelled as he charged with both blade bits in hand, locking them against Yuuma's drawn blade.

"What!? Why are you asking me that now!?" Yuuma snapped as the lock continued.

"Say it Yuuma! This has to do with what happened two years ago, doesn't it? I'm testing your determination right now! I need to be sure you won't waver in the face of a strong opponent!" Ginga snapped as he pulled back and burst into the air as the Leos Noir entered Burst Mode, shooting off into the air and swerving through the shots fired at it by the Lightning. "Show me you'll stand up strong and fight even when outclassed! I'm not going to see you quit again because of that!"

"Gagh… why are you still holding onto that!? I told you it didn't matter… especially not now when I have my determination set!" Yuuma yelled.

"Oh I understand, but I want to know _what _it is you're trying to reclaim! We both battles someone who mocked our skills and called us talentless, and yet while I stood strong and held my determination yours wavered! What was it that you lost you're trying to get back!?" Ginga yelled as the Agios' deployed while he fired at Yuuma with the Valiant rifle, Yuuma diving into cover.

"Ggh… darn… he's just going to keep hammering this area until there's no cover left… and once that happens I'm a sitting duck… what kind of Gunpla did he build?!" Yuuma grumbled as he peeked out, and the onslaught started to cease. "What the… where did he go?"

Yuuma moved out and looked around, aiming to be sure he wasn't missing anything, then he turned and yelped when the Leos Noir crashed down right in front of him, the main camera being filled with the visage of the machines glaring emerald eyes and midnight faceplate.

"Jigen Haoh School! Xenon Seiken Zuki!" Ginga shouted, thrusting the flame covered fist forward and right through the Lightning, Yuuma gasping at his use of the technique as the Leos Noir pulled back, the Lightning exploding the end the battle, and Yuuma was wide eyed as the system turned off.

"What in the… that was…" Yuuma muttered.

"Sekai's taught me a few moves from the Jigen Haoh School since we first met. It comes in handy during battles but really, I only use it when I have no other options left." Ginga chuckled, then his face became serious, "Now, I have a question I need answered Yuuma: What is it you're trying to regain with the Lightning Gundam as your sword to do so?"

"I… there's somebody I _need _to face again… and I hope my Lightning can do just that… I need to face them again and _win." _Yuuma stated, and Ginga chuckled.

"Well, keep that determination and mindset and I'm sure you'll face this mystery rival again… but, you're gonna come across bumps on the way like we all do… but, I can see the potential in the Lightning Gundam. It's a great machine!" Ginga chuckled.

"Heh… and so is your Leos. Pretty impressive scratch build… and, I have to ask, can I see what you're keeping in that case? I know you said you'd show all three of us later earlier… but, I'm curious to know what it is." Yuuma asked, and Ginga chuckled.

"I said I'd show ya' soon. How about this: Win the team qualifiers, and I'll show you without a second thought. Plus, I kinda wanna see your reaction mixed in with Fumi's when you two see it." Ginga chuckled.

"You always did drive a hard bargain… alright, deal! I'll be sure we win! I'm not losing this bet!" Yuuma chuckled.

"Hehehe, we'll see, hopefully it's kept! So, wanna go again or do something else?" Ginga chuckled.

"One more go! I could use the practice." Yuuma stated.

"Alright, just don't take me lightly… now, what music to play to help us get hyped up…" Ginga mused.

**A/N**

**The plot will begin to thicken come the next chapter. And, ahead of time, I'm warning of a **_**HUGE **_**amount of OCs coming into this in preparation for things.**


	4. The Phantom from the Past

GBF Try: Valiant Leos

**Chapter 4: The Phantom from the Past**

_**Seiho Academy**_

Ginga was spinning his pen in his usual manner while flipping through his old sketchpad since currently the entire class was just chatting while the teacher was out doing something, occasionally jotting down things or adding something in, specifically on the pages that had what looked like _spec diagrams _for the Leos Noir.

"Wonder if there's any touch ups I could make?" Ginga mused, then the door slid open and he looked up at the teacher as she entered.

"Class, we're getting a new student today! He's transferring here from another school so I hope you can all geta long! Could you please come in Kureshina-kun?" The teacher stated, and Ginga's eyes widened a bit. That name sparked a memory in him...

"_Hai!" _A boys voice replied, and in entered a teen who was the same general age as every other student in the room with messy but straight dark silver hair, gleaming topaz eyes with a sharp but soft look to them, and good looks but still a bit average, and a pair of earbuds were still present in his ears, and he kept his blazer open and the sleeves rolled up, the front showing a dark black shirt. "I'm Kureshina Ryoji, nice to meet all of you."

_That _made Ginga have to keep himself from shooting up and shouting. He _knew _this guy. And _that _was because he was one of two of Ginga's childhood friends who'd moved for separate reasons.

"_But… Ryoji went to the Gunpla Academy when we got to middle school… what the heck is he doing here at Seiho!?" _Ginga thought in shock, and then Ryoji's gaze finally fell to the androgynous teen, and then it was _his _turn to looked shocked, and Hayato looked between the two.

"Do… you guys know each other?" Hayato asked Ginga in a hushed tone.

"Long story short, yes." Ginga nodded.

"Alright Kureshina-kun, you can take the empty seat next to Hikari-kun there." The teacher stated, snapping Ryoji and Ginga out of their shocked stares.

"_H-Hai._" Ryoji nodded, he and Ginga not breaking their gaze as he proceeded to his seat, both looking back towards the front once he'd sat down, and Mirai noticed that, tilting her head curiously as Ginga showed some signs of being a little anxious now…

**After Class**

It was nearly automatic: Ginga headed towards the door and then tugged on his blazers collar, something Ryoji noticed, and then he stood from the bunch of questioning students to follow Ginga out of the room, and then Hayato, who was chatting with a few of Ginga's non Gunpla battler friends, as well as Mirai, looked towards the door, then glancing at each other before following the two, who were headed straight for the roof.

Once there, Ryoji shut the door to find Ginga waiting, leaning on the rail and overlooking the town, the breeze ruffling the boy's hair, and tehn Ginga laugh.

"Been a while since I've done that! Glad to see you still get the signal!" Ginga chuckled, then Ryoji chuckled quietly, going and standing by Ginga.

"Well, it'd be kinda hard to forget our old code to head up to the roof. And dude, I barely recognized you for a second! You must be a knockout with the girls, looking _that _pretty!" Ryoji snickered, and Ginga rolled his eyes with a crooked grin.

"Shut it. There's someone I know who doesn't particularly _like _that part." Ginga sighed "Whereas you only seemed to grow up a bit. How long has it been since then? Like what, five years now?"

"Close to. Shame though, we're missing one member of our old trio." Ryoji chuckled.

"Hahah! Yep." Ginga laughed, and unbeknownst to the two, Hayato and Mirai were watching from the barely opened door.

"So Ginga knew this Kureshina before?" Mirai muttered.

"And guessing by how friendly they're being I'd go so far as too say _childhood _is how long they've been friends." Hayato added.

"So, what brings you to Seiho? Last I checked you'd gone to the Gunpla Academy?" Ginga asked.

"Oh not much. Though my parent's moved back into town so I had to transfer out since I'm pretty sure _kaa-san _would blow a gasket if I didn't stay home until I graduated." Ryoji sighed.

"She's still a bit overprotective eh? Yeesh, whereas you have me with my parents out because of work. I'm actually staying at a friends for now until they get back… then again I _did _tell her I'd be fine at my house…" Ginga muttered.

"Whoa, hold up a sec: You just said _she. _Is this a girlfriend you're talking about?" Ryoji teased, though back by the door Mirai's eyes actually lit up.

"N-NO! We're just friends! Though for some reason or another everyone thinks we're dating…" Ginga muttered, Ryoji and Hayato slapping their foreheads while Mirai twiddled her fingers with a puffed out cheek.

"Oh my god… you _can't _still be as dense as you were back then… _please _tell me you're screwing with me on this if I know where this is going…" Ryoji sighed.

"I'm not kidding, we are seriously just frineds… though I _did _get majorly chewed out when she found out the underclassmen kinda formed a fan club around me…" Ginga muttered, and _that _was met by a smack to the back of the head and Hayato keeping Mirai from shouting at Ginga.

"_Baka!" _Ryoji sighed as Ginga sunk to the ground and nursed his throbbing head.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard y'know?" Ginga mumbled, getting up and then staring at the clouds, "Still, five years… quite a time to go without seeing each other…"

_**Five Years Prior/Park**_

"So you're going to be heading to the Gunpla Academy?" A twelve year old Ginga asked, on one of the swings at the park, the twelve year old Ryoji on the other, the two keeping pace.

"Yep. They took my acceptance form and I got in… though why didn't you want to enter with me?" Ryoji asked, and Ginga looked back at the sky.

"I kinda don't want to enter the Gunpla Academy… don't get me wrong, but I want to improve in Gunpla battle one my own. Besides, I've got Sei teaching me along with Azrael from time to time. I think I'm good in that department." Ginga chuckled.

"Yeah, good point there! You do have a couple of cool teachers to help you out." Ryoji chuckled, "Hey, Ginga, let's make a promise! We'll battle again in the nationals at some point!"

"Hehe, deal! But we can't leave you know who out of it! She'd never forgive us for that." Ginga chuckled.

"Yep." Ryoji nodded.

_**Present Day**_

"Heh, does remind me you kicked my butt in the nationals after I got onto a win streak for a bit." Ryoji chuckled, Ginga laughing.

"Yeah I did kinda do that did I? Heh, I always remember our main argument was always over who the better Exia pilot was… guess that's not so much anymore now is it?" Ginga mused.

"Well, for you it isn't. I saw the nationals last year, and I've gotta say, the EXA Phase? Never seen anyone actually use that before." Ryoji mused.

"Yeah well I've upgraded since then, as I am positive you saw the results of that match…" Ginga muttered.

"Ehh… yeah… I weirdly feel obliged to apologize since it was _my _teammate who did that…" Ryoji sighed, and Ginga waved it off.

"Doesn't matter now… oh, and Hayato-san, Mi-chan, how long are you guys gonna spy? I can tell you're there because he doors ajar and I remember closing it." Ginga called out to the other two.

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU KNOW!?" Hayato snapped as he and Mirai walked out from their hiding spot and over to the two.

"Guys, I saw it coming a mile away. I'm not the best with books, but spatial awareness is my specialty." Ginga stated with a matter-of-fact tone, "Oh, and Ryoji, these are two of my friends… well, best friends really. The boy is Hayato Jaeger, and the girl is Mirai Kamiki, or as I call her Mi-chan."

"Heh, nice to meet the two of you. I already introduced myself in class, but, I'll say it again. I'm Ryoji Kureshina, and a childhood friend of Ginga's." Ryoji stated with a slight nod of his head.

"Wait a second… I thought you were familiar! You were the former Japanese Junior champ _and _with the Gunpla Academy!" Hayato stated.

"Well, that was a few years ago, and Ginga here swiped that title from me… and he kept it up until last year…" Ryoji chuckled.

"It wasn't until last year. I actually had to skip out two years ago so I could go see world tourney since Azrael was in it." Ginga sughed.

"And I still cannot believe your cousin is someone who is renowned for being equal to the Meijin himself." Ryoji sighed, and Mirai titled her head, leading Ginga to chuckle nervously.

"Just ignore this Mi-chan, nerd conversation." Ginga chuckled.

"No it's not that. I just don't remember you telling me you have a world famous cousin." Mirai stated.

"I know like… seven famous people last I counted… maybe a bit more I can't remember the exact number…" Ginga mumbled.

"Well it'd be a bit interesting to know those things so I can know who my… _friend _tends to associate with." Mirai stated, stopping herself from saying a particular word.

"You stopped yourself from saying something. What were you gonna say?" Ginga asked, tilting his head.

"N-N-Nothing! I wasn't going to say anything! I definitely wasn't going to say you were a certain type of friend that's way more than a friend! Nope!" Mirai chuckled nervously, and Ginga titled his head.

"Eh? What's do you mean by that?" Ginga hummed, and Ryoji slapped his forehead again.

"I swear, five years of me not being around every day and he is _still _as dense as ever…" Ryoji sighed as Mirai started chewing Ginga out in something Hayato had seen a lot.

"The guy doesn't even get why she got mad at him when she found out he has a fanclub in the underclasses… I swear he's gonna wind up in the world record book for just being _that _dense…" Hayato sighed, and the two teens nodded in unison.

**Later**

"So, Ryoji, in terms of Gunpla, what've you done with yours eh?" Ginga asked as the class started chatting.

Most of the classes had scurried off to view the practice battle between the Battle Club and St. Odessa's representative team, but Ginga already knew how that would play out after the results he'd gotten from practicing with Yuuma the other day.

"Heh, well, don't be too surprised to hear it's based on the Exia R2 again. But I got some help with tuning it from a friend of mine at the Gunpla academy who's a genius with Gunpla, a lot like you are really. I'll show ya' after school at your place." Ryoji chuckled.

"Eh he… about that… y'see, I don't really stay at my house anymore when my folks aren't home. When they aren't I tend to stay at Mi-chans… I enevr really got why but she gets mad at me for doing the chores for her…" Ginga muttered, Ryoji slapping him on the back of the head again, Ginga's forehead making a loud _thunk _as it hit the desk. "OWWWW! WHAT THE HECK!?"

"_You. Dense. Idiot!_ How the heck have you not noticed the obvious!? GAGH… If only Yuki were here she'd knock it right into your head, I _bet!" _Ryoji snapped.

"Please do not remind me of how Yuki would injure the both of us for doing something stupid…" Ginga muttered. "Though if anything her crush on you could not be more obvious." He muttered under his breath in a hint of ridiculous irony.

"What?" Ryoji asked.

"Nothing." Ginga snickered, and Ryoji placed his earbuds back on, "So, a build based on the R2 eh? What did you do… with it… this time… really dude?"

Ginga sighed as Ryoji zoned out in the exact same way he could remember, and this time, it was _Ginga _delivering the slap to the back of the head, Ryoji's head meeting his desk and his earbuds popping right out.

"DUDE!?" Ryoji snapped.

"Ryoji, remember to keep one earbud out when in a conversation." Ginga stated.

"Says the guy constantly wearing _headphones _around his neck!" Ryoji growled.

"At least I leave them off when people are talking to me!" Ginga snapped, and from in front of them Hayato sighed.

"Yep, those two are definitely childhood friends…" Hayato muttered.

"So, other than that topic… are you planning on entering the championship again?" Ryoji asked after giving a sigh.

"Of course. I _need _to fight that guy again… but not just that… there's a level I'm aiming to get to." Ginga stated, looking out the windows and towards the cerulean sky above.

"Heh, well, either way. But, you owe me a battle for old time's sake. So I say go grab your Gunpla from Kamiki-san's and meet me at your house." Ryoji stated, and Ginga chuckled.

"Heh, alright. Though I wonder if we'll just draw it out to a tie." Ginga chuckled.

"Probably." Ryoji nodded.

**Later that Afternoon/Ginga's Home**

Ginga opened the door to the workshop, and Ryoji whistled as he looked around it.

"Dude, your parents made this place way nicer than last time I saw it." Ryoji chuckled.

"Yep. Oh, and ignore the cloth covered case. I'm waiting for another few frineds of mine to keep a promise so I can show them what it is." Ginga stated, "So, how about how we used to do it? A Gunpla quick draw?"

"Heh, sounds good to me." Ryoji chuckled, and the two stood at opposite ends of the battle system, their hands near their carriers, and after a moment, the two quickly brought out their machines and placed them on the battle system, both boys gasping when they started analyzing.

"_It's based on the R2 alright… and the 00 as well…" _Ginga thought. The machine he was looking over had armor that mixed between the Exia R2 and 00 Gundam, pitch black, red and silver all over the body, though he wasn't too sure about most of it's body due to the red cloak concealing most of it, and a modified XN Raiser was over the two GN Drives, and just from sigh Ginga could tell it was modified to dock to a third drive as well, and the two wing like balancers on the drives were two GN Buster Swords, a shield that Ginga couldn't tell what the function was for, a few rifles fitted onto the customized Raiser unit, and he could see what looked like the GN Katars peeking out on the legs, and the blade of a GN Sword III came out from the back of the cloak through a gap.

"_Ginga's skills have drastically improved since last year. He's better than she is… not only is that machine a scratch build based on the Extreme Leos Valiant Surface, it incorporates elements of the Strike Noir, one of Ginga's first ever Gunpla, and even has an inner frame… it's not as heavily armed as my Exia Phantom… but Ginga never was one to rush in armed to the teeth… he prefers simplicity over variety… quality over quantity I'd say. And since it's the Valiant Surface, Ginga can no doubt fight at any range, be it long or close quarters… and if he closed in to the max then he's just about got the match in hand because of the Xenon emitters…" _ Ryoji thought with a slight chuckle.

"Well, you've made an awesome machine." The two boys stated at the same time, then laughing.

"Well, I say we get this started! Man, this seems like it's gonna be fun." Ginga chuckled as he placed his gloves on.

"Hehe, let's see then. We haven't battled in a few years, so who knows, I might be better than you." Ryoji chuckled, and Ginga laughed.

"We'll see. Alright then, _iku ze!" _Ginga chuckled.

_**Later**_

Ginga and Ryoji were panting as their _fifth _battle, which they were timing by the usual fifteen minutes, ended after time ran out again, the two machines right in the center of the battle system with weapons locked, both seventeen year olds worn out.

"Man… five ties in a row…" Ryoji panted.

"We're… both stronger than before… I think that's obvious now…" Ginga muttered, wiping off his brow, "Man, even though it was set to C, that was intense as heck…"

"Ginga, out machines hardly so much as scratched each other. Still… really impressive. I don't know a lot of people as strong as you nowadays. Heck, you just keep getting better day by day." Ryoji chuckled.

"Hey, you're awesome too! I haven't had someone keep up with me like that in ages to be honest." Ginga chuckled."

"I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE Y'KNOW!" Hayato snapped, the other two finally noticing him, and then Ginga chuckled.

"Sorry Hayato-san… I meant to the point we _consistently _tie." Ginga chuckled.

"I sear your mouth has no filter on it…" Hayato sighed.

"It doesn't. Ginga's not just dense, his tongue doesn't know when to hold itself back." Ryoji sighed.

"Hey! I'm no dense! What makes you think I'm dense!?" Ginga snapped.

"It's the fact you have no idea what we're talking about when we call you dense is what we mean by it." Ryoji and Hayato muttered at the same time.

"Ehhh… why won't anyone tell me what it is you guys mean?! This is like asking Azrael how he and Lunaria got together… no one tells me crap!" Ginga muttered, hanging his head, his two friends laughing.

_Little did I know that, even if I was entering the Solo Tourney, things were going to be different for me from here on out… and I also had no idea how far it was going to take me… it was going to take me to my own New Frontier… one I didn't even know I needed to get to. _


	5. The Gunpla Paradise

GBF Try: Valiant Leos

**Chapter 5: The Gunpla Paradise**

_**Kamiki Household**_

Ginga was currently putting together a Gunpla from a couple of kits he'd brought back from his house after his sparring with Ryoji, an eye closed as the other looked over the fine details he was working on, and Sekai was busy training outside.

"Oi! Ginga, why don't you come out and train with me?" Sekai called out as he finished his routine.

"I'm doing my own sort of training right now." Ginga mumbled as he held up the piece he was working on, setting down the craft knife he'd been using on the nub.

"What _are _you doing exactly?" Sekai asked as he entered the open room, placing a towel around his neck and sitting beside Ginga, looking over the parts he had laid out on the table. "Building a Gunpla?"

"Yep. It's a kitbash I got a random idea for." Ginga nodded, setting down the part and getting to work on the next one.

"A what?" Sekai asked, and Ginga sighed.

"A kitbash is when you take parts from other Gunpla kits and throw them together to make something new. You can see which ones I'm using from the boxes right here." Ginga stated, and Sekai grabbed each one, reading the names.

"Aile Strike Gundam… Blue Frame Astray Second Revise… and Gundam 00 Raiser… wait, if you're only making one what are you going to do with the left over parts?"

"Simple, make another one out of what's left. I don't let any unused parts go to waste. If you take a look at the collection I have at my house it's full of kitbashes." Ginga chuckled, blowing dust off the piece he was sanding. "I also need something to work on. It took me an entire year to build the Leos Noir, so something as easy as this is a piece of cake for me."

"Wow… these are all perfect… well… I don't know much about Gunpla building to start with anyway…" Sekai chuckled.

"Hehe, yeah, I figured that. I guess it's Yuuma who'll be fixing the Build Burning eh?" Ginga chuckled, getting a nod from Sekai. "Heh, y'know, the last time I saw that machine was three years ago in the hands of Sei Iori during the 11th World Championship."

"So… is this an old Gunpla then?" Sekai asked, and Ginga laughed.

"Far from it actually. The one you have is an upgraded version. It's not too different from the original, but enough to the point it takes a second to recognize." Ginga stated, starting to piece together a few parts. "Also, don't just focus on training yourself Sekai. You need to understand the Build Burning too… but I'm sure Ral-san told you that today huh?"

"Wait, you were there!?" Sekai yelped.

"I was watching from the window with Ryoji and Hayato-san. I wanted to introduce Ryoji to you guys but, well, obviously you were busy with things so we didn't want to interrupt." Ginga chuckled, then the main door opened, Mirai entering with tea for the three of them on a tray.

"Sorry it took a while you too! Oh, what's this?" Mirai asked as she set the tray down, Ginga moving the parts off the table.

"Just a Gunpla I'm throwing together in my spare time." Ginga stated, using a cloth to wipe the plastic dust off his hands.

"Oh, hey sis…" Sekai mumbled as he went to curling weights after they'd finished the tea, Ginga absentmindedly back to working on his kitbash and Mirai going through a fashion magazine.

"Yeah?" Mirai asked in reply.

"What should I wear on a date?" Sekai asked, Mirai choking on her tea a bit, and Ginga's hand stopped moving.

"Are you going on a date!?" Mirai yelped.

"Yes." Sekai replied.

"Wow… and I took you for the dense type Sekai." Ginga chuckled, Mirai tossing him a sour look, "What?"

"With who?" Mirai asked the red haired boy, Ginga shrugging and getting back to work.

"Hoshino-senpai." Sekai replied.

"With Fumi?!" Ginga yelped, his eyes a bit wide.

"Yeah." Sekai nodded.

"Is that right… with Hoshino-san." Mirai mumbled.

"Well, least it won't be that bad, knowing Fumi." Ginga shrugged.

"How did you ask her out?" Mirai asked, ignoring Ginga's comment, though she did bop him on the head.

"She asked me out." Sekai stated.

"R-Right… she's bolder than I had imagined…" Mirai muttered.

"Uh… Mi-chan… you've got a shifty look…" Ginga muttered.

"So what should I wear?" Sekai asked again.

"Ai yi yi… I'm getting that bad feeling on my neck again…" Ginga mumbled as the siblings talked.

"By the way, what's a date?" Sekai asked, the two seventeen year olds winding up with their heads on the table from the sudden dropping of that.

"Seriously?!" Mirai yelled.

"I knew it! He is dense!" Ginga laughed.

"You're one to talk." Sekai sighed.

_**The Next Day/Train Station**_

"Mi-chan, please tell me _why _you dragged me along to spy on Sekai and Fumi?" Ginga sighed as Mirai, who was wearing a pair large sunglasses to attempt to hide most of her face, Ginga with his hood up and his own pair of blue sunglasses on.

"I need to make sure nothing to drastic happens! And you're coming along with me for this anyway. And not like you're doing anything today." Mirai stated.

"I _was _going to head to the battle center but whatever." Ginga shrugged, peeking his head out above Mirai's as the girl muttered something under her breath.

"Let's go!" Mirai snapped, dashing out from cover, and Ginga sighed as he followed.

"This is going to be my whole day is it?" Ginga muttered, putting his arms behind his head.

_**Later/Road to G-Muse**_

"Y'know, you could have told me they were going to G-Muse and I'd have been gung ho about it… I haven't been here in a while." Ginga muttered as he peered through the trees at the massive store that was effectively a Build Fighters _paradise. _

"Hoshino-san… how bold is she?" Mirai muttered, and Ginga looked out, spotting Fumina guiding Sekai along by the hand, then he looked over the tree line to see the _massive _Gundam statue peering over.

"Oh, that's why. Makes perfect sense to me." Ginga shrugged.

Soon after, the two highschoolers had moved into the plaza, Mirai keeping Ginga from dashing into the store itself as she hid behind a Bearguy mascot holding balloons.

"Mi-chan _please!?" _Ginga whined.

"You can browse once we're done Ginga… besides this is a date for us in and of itself whether you know it or not…" Mirai muttered under her breath.

"Say what?" Ginga asked.

"NOTHING! I didn't say anything implying I was considering this a date! Hehahaha…" Mirai chuckled nervously, _"Darn it Ginga why must you be so dense!?"_

Ginga sighed again and peered around the corner, and Mirai freaked out.

"Don't worry, she's not gonna kiss him. I know what she's doing. Why do you think she has his eyes closed?" Ginga asked, pointing to the Gundam statue, but this time, it was _him _who had to hold Mirai back when she was about to rush out in a panic. "I said she wasn't gonna kiss him! Look!"

Mirai looked in the direction of Ginga's finger and took a good look at the Gundam for herself.

"Whoa… that Gunpla is so awesome." Mirai awed, and Ginga chuckled.

"Actually, it's a life size statue of the RX-78 Gundam… so it's not a Gunpla. Besides, Gunpla has to have something as a base for it anyway." Ginga chuckled.

"And there's so many people too… how popular is Gunpla?" Mirai asked, and Ginga snickered.

"Popular enough to be known world wide. And like I said, it's a Gundam, not a Gunpla." Ginga chuckled, and then Mirai remembered, that Ginga had a hand on her shoulder, freaking out a bit and shooting to the side with a look to match, Ginga blinking, "Uh… something wrong Mi-chan?"

"No! Nothing's wrong! Let's just go back to following those two!" Mirai yelped, Ginga shrugging and following, and Mirai pumped a fist. _"Hahaha! That's coming closer! Point for me!"_

"_Well, she seems happy. Might as well just roll with this for now." _Ginga thought, completely missing the point yet again.

Once they were inside, a lot of time was spent just following Fumina and Sekai around, though Ginga did take the chance to show Mirai around every now and then to show her some of the attractions and displays that were around the place, and eventually, the two wound up at the Gunpla shop itself, Sekai having vanished while Fumina was browsing.

"What's Sekai doing leaving Hoshino-san behind?" Mirai muttered.

"Oh it'll be fine. Besides, Fumi's browing for a new Gunpla." Ginga shrugged, going through the shelves himself.

"Ginga? Mirai-san? What are you two doing here?" Ryoji asked as he approached the two from down the aisle, "And what's with the sunglasses?"

"Oh hey there Ryoji! What're you doing here?" Ginga chuckled, moving his sunglasses up to his forehead.

"Oh, just getting some things… wait… are you and Mirai-san here on a date?" Ryoji snickered.

"What? We are hmmph!" Ginga started, getting cut off when Mirai slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Yes we are actually! I asked Ginga a bit more about Gunpla Battle and he suggested coming here." Mirai chuckled, lying straight through her teeth and then giving Ginga a flat look, "Ginga, do not let him know Sekai and Hoshino-san are here."

"Uhm… fine… but can you please move your hand off my mouth?" Ginga mumbled, Mirai doing just that.

"So… wait… you actually…" Ryoji muttered, putting a hand on his hip. "No way, I do not see that."

"Just go along with it _please!? _I am trying to get Ginga to stop being dense so please just help me out here! He has no idea I'm actually considering this a bit of a date!" Mirai whispered hurriedly as Ginga went back to browsing the shelves.

"Ohhh… I see. Man if Yuki were here she'd be able to help ya' big time…" Ryoji muttered, a hand near his chin.

"Kamiki-senpai?" Another voiced gasped, and then the three turned to see Yuuma approaching, who didn't seem to notice Ginga on the side.

"Hmm? Wait… you look familiar…" Ryoji mumbled, raising an eyebrow.

"Kousaka-kun? Why are you here?" Mirai asked.

"I came to bu materials for my Gunpla." Yuuma stated.

"Oh, like Ryoji here eh? So, how's your progress on the Lightning eh Yuuma?" Ginga chuckled, stepping over, and then Yuuma's look darkened.

"Hikari… what are you doing here?" Yuuma mumbled.

"Oh I came along with Mi-chan for something." Ginga chuckled.

"Yeah that! We aren't doing anything suspicious at all! Hehehe." Mirai chuckled, and Yuuma openly growled, a glare on his face as he stared at Ginga.

"_EVERY TIME HE SHOWS UP MY CHANCES LESSEN!" _Yuuma yelled in his head.

"Dude, what's with the glare?" Ginga mumbled, turning a finger in his ear.

"Wait… Kousaka… Yuuma… wait, you're the kid who won the Grand Prix this year! That's why you looked familiar!" Ryoji stated with a snap.

"I'll choose this Gunpla!" Sekai stated off in the distance, and Yuuma raised an

"That voice…" Yuuma muttered.

"Uwagh! Actually, I feel kind of thirsty! Kousaka-kun, let's go get some tea! Ginga. Keep watch!" Mirai stated, starting to push Yuuma off, shooting back a look at Ginga, who gave a small salute.

"Will do Mi-chan! Good, she'll keep Yuuma busy for a while and…" Ginga started.

"Oh no you don't. We're going along with them." Ryoji stated, grabbing Ginga's hood and dragging his friend along.

"Wait, why!?" Ginga yelped.

"It's for your own good, trust me on this." Ryoji stated. _"I need to start getting more help… getting Ginga to realize Mirai-san likes him is going to be a group effort, not just one person… wonder if any of Ginga's other friends can help me out on this one… man Yuki I really wish you were here now, I need some help with our dense as heck friend."_

"Why is this happening to me? I just want to look at the Gunpla…" Ginga whined pathetically as Ryoji continued to drag him along.

"Shut it." Ryoji muttered.

_**Café**_

Ginga sighed as he leaned on the seat he was in, ignoring the glares Yuuma kept shooting him, bored out of his mind as he looked around at the various Master Grade Gunpla in display cases, then his eyes widened and he shot up straight when his eyes fell onto one.

"That style…" Ginga muttered.

"Awesome… so well built… Ginga… was that built by who I think it was?" Yuuma muttered, Ginga nodding.

"Yeah… I can recognize that building style anywhere." Ginga stated, looking at the small mark next to it.

"That mark…" Yuuma muttered.

"You two know this person?" Mirai asked.

"Yes." Yuuma nodded.

"Let's just say he's the last point in the rivalry between Yuuma and me…" Ginga grumbled.

"This guy was one of Osaka's top middle school builders…" Yuuma mumbled.

"It's Minato Sakai of the Gunpla Shingyo School." Ginga and Yuuma stated in unison.

"Oh lord this won't bode well…" Ryoji sighed.

**A/N**

**Well, it was bound to come up sooner or later. NOW ONTO THE SOLO QUALIFIERS!**


	6. Taking the Field

GBF Try: Valiant Leos

**Chapter 6: Taking the Field**

_**Battle Club Room**_

Ginga slid the door to the club room opened, a little surprised to see it was empty, well, except for Ral.

"Wow… guess everyone's busy…" Ginga hummed. "Oh, and hi Ral-san."

"Ah, Ginga, what brings you here?" Ral asked, setting down the magazine he was going through.

"Just wanted to stop by really. So, I can guess the other three are busy preparing for the team championship?" Ginga asked as he took a seat, leaning back in the chair.

"Indeed they are." Ral responded, giving a nod, "And I must ask, are you entering the solo championship again? After last year, well, I wasn't sure."

"He, I'm entering all right. I have all my paperwork done and entered. I didn't spend a year building the Valiant Leos Noir from scratch to _not _enter it." Ginga chuckled.

"Hmm… does that mean you've put what happened in last year's finals behind you?" Ral asked, and Ginga sighed.

"No, I didn't forget. I couldn't forget it. That moment sticks in my mind more than anything else now." Ginga sighed, his mind going back to that day one year ago…

_**One year Prior/Solo Tournament Finals**_

The black and grey Leos EXA Noir, Ginga's previous Gunpla, and one much bulkier than his current machine, crashed down onto the meteor surface of the battlefield, it's frame sparking from damage it had taken to the extreme, Ginga panting at the controls.

"What… is with this guy?" Ginga panted as he looked up at the glowing silhouette above him.

"Hahahaha! Predictable. Honestly though, for someone with _no talent _you've impressed me, lasting this long with a machine like that one. Heh, but, it's about time I end this match." The pilot of the other machine chuckled, funnels flying out from their machine and aiming, "And you lose!"

Ginga flinched and closed his eyes as the flashes from the funnels closed in, an explosion letting out from the impact of the beams…

_**Present Time**_

Ginga sighed and sunk into his chair a bit.

"I remember that clear as day. It sticks that much." Ginga sighed, and then the door slid open, both of the rooms occupants looking over to spot another older gentleman, his hair graying out and a build similar to Ral's under a casual suit. "Kanade-san?!"

"Hello Ginga. Lieutenant Ral." Kanade nodded, looking at both of them.

"Ahh. What brings you here Kanade-san?" Ral asked, standing up, the two men then shaking hands.

"Well, my current go round is finished. And, with Ginga making a comeback, I figured I might as well assist him. What with you coaching the team after all." Kanade stated.

"So… wait… you're going to coach me for the tournament personally?" Ginga asked.

"Of course. It was me who helped Azrael reach where he is, why not do so again?" Kanade chuckled.

"Not to slap your ego Kanade-san but I'm pretty sure Azrael got to where he is by himself…" Ginga muttered under his breath, and Kanade made a gagging noise.

"Please just let me have a moment sometimes… When did you pick up on Azrael's snark?" Kanade sighed.

"Last summer when I went to Europe on an invite from Azrael." Ginga stated calmly, "But, if you are going to…"

"Say no more! Ral, I'll handle this boy! You worry about your team. And then, we'll have to see who shapes up better!" Kanade chuckled.

"Kanade-san, Ral-san… please don't make one of your stupid bets again…" Ginga muttered, already sidling out since he knew that this was going to end with the older men getting into a battle… which Kanade would most likely lose… as always.

Once he'd slammed the door, Ginga sighed and started off, kicking his skateboard into his hands, going a short ways before running into Fumina, which was a general surprise for both of them.

"Fumi? What are you doing here?" Ginga asked.

"Ginga?! I had day duty… what are _you _doing here?" Fumina replied.

"I stopped by the club room… oh, and Kanade-san's back from whatever escapade he was on this time." Ginga added as the two of them started walking.

"WHAT!? Ohhh… well... does that mean he's going to be coaching you?" Fumina asked.

"Yep." Ginga nodded.

"Ginga! Hoshino-san!"

The sudden call made the two turn, and they turned to see Mirai waving at them while sitting on one of the open windows of the school pool.

"Mirai-san? Are you a member of the swim club?" Fumina asked.

"No, I'm not." Mirai stated with a slight shake of her head.

"I'm pretty sure this has something to do with Sekai, doesn't it?" Ginga chuckled.

"Yep! Sekai really wanted to use the swimming pool, so I asked the club president if we could use it." Mirai stated.

"The pool?" Fumina mumbled.

"Apparently he needs it for battle. Do either of you know why?" Mirai replied.

"I think I can take a guess." Ginga snickered, and right on cue, Sekai's head popped up from the water.

"Hoshino-senpai! Ginga! Wassup?" Sekai chuckled.

"Sekai, what are you doing?" Fumina asked.

"Special training of course!" Sekai replied.

"Hahaha! Well, I've gotta head on home to do a few things. Sekai, put that training of yours to use. Oh, Mi-chan, need me to pick anything up? I need to run a few errands anyway." Ginga asked, setting his skateboard on the ground.

"Just a few things would be okay. You sure you want to? You do that everytime you stay with me and Sekai." Mirai sighed.

"WAIT WHAT!?" Fumina yelped.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, didn't tell you. I usually stay with Mi-chan and Sekai when my parents are away nowadays." Ginga stated, then a shiver went up his spine, "Why do I feel like the minute a certain person hears that I'm going to get yelled at?"

"How is it you don't get weirded out by the entire concept you threw out is the bigger question?" Fumina sighed.

"Hmm?" Ginga hummed, tilting his head, which was met with a few audible smacks and one big collective thought from the other three:

"_Why is he so dense!?" _The other present teenagers thought with heavy sighs.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS SIGH WHEN I SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" Ginga complained whail waving his arms about rather comically.

_Sunday Morning/Kamiki Residence_

"Sekai, do you have everything?" Mirai asked as Sekai and Ginga finished getting their things together before heading to the arena venue. "I have work, so I can't go cheer for you two. Good luck."

"Yeah." Sekai nodded.

"Hehe, won't need it! Gonna be making my own." Ginga snickered, flicking a thumb across his nose.

"Off we go!" Sekai chuckled, the two dashing out the door. "So, Ginga, where's the venue at anyway?"

"Hehehe, don't worry, I'll show you so that you'll remember. It's not too hard to find." Ginga chuckled.

"Alright! Thanks Ginga!" Sekai chuckled, then a call of the red heqads name turned the two boys attention to the source, "EH!? Gyanko!?"

"Who?" Ginga muttered as a girl approached, wearing a private school uniform with her light brown hair tied up in two short tails, "Why does she look familiar to me?"

"Gyanko? What are you doing here?" Sekai asked, and Ginga was starting to tune out as his thoughts started turning, and then a yell brought him back to reality.

"EHHH!? Sekai, who is this!? What are you doing hanging around this tomboy!?" Gyanko shouted, and Ginga felt _extremely _irked by that.

"HEY! I am _not _a girl alright!? I know I look girly but for cryin' out loud I'm not _that _girly!" Ginga snapped.

He'd never told anyone, but Ginga had a slight complex about his androgynous looks… he just couldn't stand people mistaking him for a tomboy, though that mistake wasn't made too often surprisingly enough.

"Hold up… you actually look familiar…" Gyanko grumbled, then _both _of them garnered shocked expressions, "Wait… YOU'RE GINGA HIKARI!"

"_You're _Sazaki-senpai's younger sister!?" Ginga shouted, and then Sekai lifted an eyebrow.

"Wait… you two know each other?" Sekai asked.

"EHH!? No! Not at all!" Gyanko insisted.

"Uh… kinda… she's the younger sister of someone who was an upperclassmen of mine before… he's actually a pretty skilled Build Fighter in his own right." Ginga stated, and Sekai just looked confused. "Explanation later. We need to get to the venue _ASAP _if we don't want to be late!"

"CRUD! You're right!" Sekai yelped as he dashed after Ginga.

"Hold up! Don't you dare leave me behind!" Gyanko shouted.

_Qualifiers Venue_

Ginga skidded to a stop after shooting trhough the crowd, screeching to a halt right in front of Yuuma, Fumin, Ral, and Kanade, Sekai and Gyanko on his tail, that

"PHEW! We didn't miss a thing!" Ginga chuckled, giving a thumbs up to Kanade.

"Hmm, good. Oh, Ginga, can I speak with you inside? I just want to ask you a few things." Kanade stated, and Ginga nodded, following the man in, "Tell me, are you sure you're fine with entering again? After last year's events, I want to be sure that your determination is set."

"Of course it is Kanade-san. You know I'm not the type of person to give up easily. Trust me, I've made a Gunpla that'll be something awesome! Hehe, I didn't pour a year of my time into it for nothing." Ginga chuckled.

"Well, you're gonna need that Ginga! You're not the only one wanting to take the spot as Seiho's rep this year!" Hayato chuckled as he approached.

"Hayato-san? You're entering this year?" Ginga asked, and Kanade had raised an eyebrow.

"Heck yeah I am! I still owe ya' for my loss at the battle center, and I've been putting more time into the Deathscythe Inverse as well! Next time we battle it'll be even stronger!" Hayato chuckled.

"Heh, I'm looking forward to that then! See you on the battlefield then!" Ginga chuckled, he and Hayato slapping a highfive.

"Hmm… Ginga, care to introduce me?" Kanade mused.

"Oh, right. Kanade-san, this is Hayato Jaeger, a friend of mine who transferred here to Tokyo from England a couple years back. Hayato-san, this is Sasaki Kanade, an old family friend." Ginga introduced, and Hayato flinched a bit when Kanade gave him a careful look.

"Hmmm… you've got quite the spark in you… a lot like the one held by Duo Maxwell." Kanade mused.

"Eh? The pilot of the Deathscythe?" Hayato mumbled.

"He _does _have a point there." Ginga mused.

"Oh don't jump on board with him on this pretty boy!" Hayato snapped, "Meh, whatever. Well, I'm off to go watch the team matches. See ya later!"

"See ya!" Ginga called out, "So… what should we do eh?" he mused, a small grin on his face…

_Later/Team Qualifiers First Round End_

Ginga let out a small chuckle as he watched the match for Team Try Fighters come to a close, the Seiho team having come out successful in a _big _way.

"So… that was Yuuma's finished Lightning Gundam… and Fumi's built an awesome SD Gundam… and Sekai can use the Jigen Haoh School in full synch with the Build Burning Gundam even in space. Man, they're all awesome. Hehehe… can't wait to see the other twos faces once they see the Valiant Leos in action!" Ginga chuckled.

"_Attention! All participants in the first round of the Solo Tournament Qualifiers, please come to the arena!" _The announcer declared, and Ginga followed the directions, entering the familiar large room, looking up at the brakcets.

"Heh, first round. Heh, this'll be fun." Ginga chuckled.

"_In the first round of the West Tokyo Under 19 Solo Qualifiers is Ginga Hikari, representing Seiho Senior High School versus Shinn Yamato, representing Sendai Academy!" _The announcer declared.

"Alright Valiant Leos… let's do this." Ginga chuckled as the field formed, and fitting for a re-debut onto the stage he was entering, it was a space field with colony ruins all around, and the rest of the procedures followed, Ginga placing his machine on the rails and taking hold of the arm rakers. "Ginga Hikari, Valiant Leos Noir Gundam! Taking the field!"

The Valiant Leos shot out into the open space, launching off a piece of debris for speed, and Ginga was not surprised to hear the gasps passing through the crowd, but, he was more occupied with analyzing his opponent's machine.

"Destiny Freedom… combination of the Destiny Gundam Strike Freedom eh? Not badly built if I must say, and a decent all-rounder set up." Ginga observed, and then the DRAGOONs were sent after him. "Alright, I'll respond in kind! Fly, Agios!"

The Valiant Leos' wings opened up, it's own funnels shooting out and opening fire, the beams from them and the DRAGOONs colliding, Ginga bursting through the smoke with blade bits in hand, clashing blades with his opponent.

"Hehe, good! Nice moves." Ginga mused.

"Heh, so, you're Tokyo's Shooting Star eh? Gotta say, I'll be lucky to beat you in the first round!" His opponent responded, and Ginga snickered.

"Maybe I should show you how I got my nickname. Go! Burst Mode!" Ginga yelled, the lines along his machine gaining their gold glow, and he shot off upwards at full speed, diving through the storm of beam fire as it raked the debris, stopping a positron cannon shot with the Eclipse cannons. "Now, let's see if I can pull off the right moves! Let's go Valiant Leos!"

Ginga shot through another barrage of beams with timed skill, and no thanks to his machines speed closed the gap in mere seconds, slamming the opposing Gunpla with a kick and then grabbing it by the head unit, the Agio funnels warping right into position and blasting the Destiny Freedom, knocking it upwards along with blasting holes in the frame.

"And now for the finisher!" Ginga chuckled, the blade bits docking onto the Valiant Rifle as he jabbed it upwards, a massive beam shooting from weapon and annihilating the target machine, Ginga swiping the weapon to the side as the beam dissipated, his funnels docking back into place.

"Game set." Ginga chuckled.

"_Winner of match one of the West Tokyo Solo Qulifiers, Ginga Hikair!" _The Announcer called as the crowd began cheering, and Ginga chuckled again.

"Well it was quick, but thanks for a good match!" Ginga chuckled, giving the teen across from him a thumbs up.

"Heh… man I totally got overconfident there. Guess your reputation is worth what it says."

"Hehe. I guess so! Gihehehe… TOKYO'S SHOOTING STAR IS BACK IN THE GAME!" Ginga laughed, throwing up a fist in victory.

**A/N**

**Why do I have to hit walls so much? Blegh… well, time to get on with the solo tourney at last! Whoop!**


End file.
